Midnight Moon
by yami-no-shojo
Summary: Two different races: vampire and human, but the same job: Hunter. Will these two differences affect the relationship of two different characters or will another emotion dare to bloom?


Hello there. This is my first fanfic ever published on this site. A long time ago, I have been writing them myself yet I have not decided to post it online. But anyway, I feel like I miss some few parts of my life if I don't publish anything, even just one.

Note: I accept comments, mostly constructive ones. No flaming, bashing, and even trolling please.

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is an anime/manga by Matsuri Hino. The title and other related characters belong to her. I made my OCs but I absolutely avoided OCXCanon pairing due to reasons I don't know, but they will show up anyway...soon...:)

**VAMPIRE KNIGHT: MIDNIGHT MOON**

**CHAPTER ONE: A COLD NIGHT**

It was night. The sky was covered in pitch-black darkness. The only thing that glittered were the twinkling stars and the shining pale moon, far from the gaze of an eight–year-old boy. He was walking towards somewhere, all alone in the dark streets.

He paused and sighed. He could see his breath as a sort of smoke coming from his mouth due to the wintry atmosphere.

"No clouds…" He muttered to himself. "…and it's so dark." He looked then at the surroundings- most houses had closed their doors and windows, yet little light leaked out from it. Ironic, because it was still seven o'clock in the evening, most families done eating dinner but how come no one was roaming on the street? Or even children playing under the pale moon, despite the slight chilly weather? "Where is everybody?" He turned at a corner and continued to walk.

From out of nowhere, he heard footsteps coming from behind. He paused, but he was not afraid. In fact, he wanted to welcome that person if he or she approaches him.

Footsteps stopped. "Hello there…" A girl's voice chimed in, as cold as the wind, yet as gentle as the gale.

The boy turned around. His eyes met the figure of a girl, probably the same age of his or even younger. She was wearing a pink dress, with pale pink lace trimmed on the sleeve. A sky blue ribbon was tied around her little waist which matched her long sky blue socks along with her black, puffy boots. Her hair was wavy, dyed in a light hue of brown, and ended on her shoulders. Yet something was peculiar with her very eyes. They were dyed in crimson, almost the same as the color of blood. And still he was not afraid of her, or her appearance. In fact there wasn't something to be afraid of. Yet, he had not the courage to speak.

"…are you lost?" The girl before him managed to ask, smiling.

The boy shook his head. "How about you?" He countered back.

"No."

There was a minute of silence. A cold wind swished through the two of them, causing their hair and their clothes to dance and move with it.

The girl walked closer to him, and paused upon reaching a favorable distance.

"You know," She managed to say. "… a child like you shouldn't be lurking around the town at a time like this."

The boy slightly flinched at what she said. _'Child…CHILD? Is it just me or this little girl spoke that word as if she's older? Has she been looking at the mirror or what? Not unless if she's actually older that I am?' _He thought, having not the courage to speak out his mind to her.

"W-why?" He stuttered. "I know that it's already dark, but it's still seven. So what gives? You speak as if you are older than I am."

She ignored him, wearing a worried look on her young face. "Do you believe in vampires?"

He blinked. He thought that this girl in front of him was "toying" with him. And it was not funny at all, for he does not believe in vampires and any belonging to horror, folklore and urban legends. Even if he is eight, he does not believe in this nonsense, because he has been taught by his mother. After all, people fear such things because they _believe _in them, people create things just to scare and entertain themselves, even if they are out of this world.

"No. Those blood-sucking creatures don't exist." He said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

She frowned. "Well then. But I have to warn you." She approached him closer and upon reaching him, she paused. She looked straight in to her eyes but they were stern; too stern for a little girl like her. "You'd better be careful around here. Vampires are fond of roaming and hunting at an hour like this."

Despite her so-called warning, he raised a brow. _"Seriously…" _He thought, almost fed up and pissed off. In fact, he would definitely squirm like a four-year-old. But anyway, he couldn't release such emotion, especially in front of a girl. But anyway, he still thinks that vampires don't exist. He was too rational to believe such nonsense, despite his age. He placed his hands in his pockets.

"Whatever. If you just had a nightmare being attacked by one, it won't come true. If you're sleeping with your eyes open, just wake up." His eyes widened upon saying the last statement. _"Did I just say that?" _He looked at her to see her expression. After all, if anyone heard that kind of remark would feel bad, especially when it entered the ears of a girl.

But she wore an indifferent expression anyway.

He looked on the ground, and then turned around. "See you."

With that he left.

"Vampires." He scoffed. "What nonsense."

The girl just stared at him as he went away. "Oh well." She observed him as he disappeared into the darkness. However, in all of a sudden, she sensed an ominous scent, not far away. She looked left and right, then back to the direction where the boy had gone.

"Something tells me…" She grimaced. "…you are in mortal danger."

With that, she ran towards the same direction of the young lad, disappearing as she turned into the dark corner.


End file.
